When the Rain Falls
by slytherinsultress
Summary: One rainy night Kagome and Inu-Yasha are unexpectedly brought together. One night will change there lives forever in a way they never imagined.Oneshot


A/N: Well, this isn't the first fic I've written, it's just the first fic I've posted online. This is just a one shot. I just wanted to see how the whole posting process works. Don't worry, if you like this I'm going to put a whole fic up (hopefully) soon. Hope you like it R&R!  
  
Summary: One shot. One rainy night changes both Kagome's life and Inu- Yasha's in a way they never expected.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters, just the plot.  
  
When the Rain Falls  
  
"Is it raining?" Kagome asked softly to no one in particular. In fact she wasn't really asking anyone due to the fact that they were all sleeping. Kagome had just woken up from her light slumber atMiroku's loud snoring. Kagome quietly stood up careful not to wake anyone up. She looked over at Miroku and Sango. Miroku was snuggled a lot closer to Sango than when he fell asleep. Kagome smiled to herself at their position. On the other side of Miroku , Shippo was curled up against Kirara for warmth.  
  
She picked her way across the hut until she stood in the doorway. She looked out upon the small picturesque village. The rain fell in a light mist making everything look shiny in the moonlight. She could just make out the mountains in the background against the black sky.  
  
She was fully awake now, much to her dismay. She had hoped the night air would lull her back into sleepiness. Instead it woke her up more. Making up her mind she decided to go for a walk. She stepped out of the hut and decided to head to the forest. It's strange aura had always calmed her before. She followed the old familiar paths, not paying attention to where she was going. She just let her feet take her where they would. She was in such a daze she didn't see the well until she stepped in to the clearing. Kagome briefly thought about going home while she stared at the well.  
  
'No way. Inu-Yasha would kill me!' They were going to look for jewel shards tomorrow, and she needed to be there.  
  
"Plop"  
  
A big rain drop splattered onto her cheek, quickly followed by more as it started to downpour. "Oh no, not good," Kagome squealed running into the shelter of the thick trees. She slowly walked back through the forest to Kaede's hut, dreading the sprint from the forest (in which she would surely get soaked). She stood at the edge of the forest readying herself for the sprint.  
  
She had only run five feet when the ground violently jumped away from her, as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and secure her to a broad chest. The ground came rushing back up only to pull away last minute. Surprised, Kagome looked up to see a scowling Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.....what...?"  
  
"Stupid girl! What are you doing wandering around in the rain?"  
  
"I...I...c...couldn't sleep. I went for a walk. It wasn't raining when I left though. I kinda got caught in the rain."  
  
"Feh"  
  
They remained quiet for a few moments. The silence gave Kagome time to realize a few things. A) Inu-Yasha was pissed off. B) She was no longer getting pelted by the rain because Inu-Yasha's body was kind of protecting her from it. C) And she was infinitely warmer due to the fact that her back was against Inu-Yasha's chest. Thus allowing body heat to sink into her. At the thought of his chest Kagome blushed slightly.  
  
They landed outside Kaede's hut, neither one of them saying anything. Inu- Yasha's arms lingered on her waist a second longer than necessary, causing both of them to blush. Kagome was thankful of the dark for hiding her flaming cheeks. That didn't matter though as Inu-Yasha could hear her heart beating slightly faster than normal.  
  
'Is that because of me!?' Inu-Yasha thought, his own heart speeding up.  
  
'Why is he just standing there, staring at me. Why isn't he yelling?' Kagome trembled slightly under his intense gaze. Inu-Yasha noticed and started rubbing her arms.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"N...no," she stammered.  
  
"Oh..." Inu-Yasha dropped his arms, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Well,...maybe just a little," Kagome said trembling even more. Inu-Yasha heard her pulse race faster. His own heart skipped a beat in reaction.  
  
'What's wrong with me!? It's just Kagome! Ka Go Me!'  
  
She stared up at him in confusion as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'It's just for warmth' he thought to himself.  
  
He found himself staring at her rosy, slightly parted lips.  
  
'I wonder if they're as soft as they look.'  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she softly gasped as he slowly bent his head down to hers. Her eyes slowly drifted down until they were closed.  
  
'It's just for warmth.' Inu-Yasha repeated in his head.  
  
His kiss was gentle, almost hesitant until Kagome kissed him back with the same hesitation. Something sparked inside him, spreading warmth throughout his body despite the rain soaking through his clothes. He slowly deepened the kiss, but held back enough to let Kagome get used to it. He could tell this was her first kiss which only made his need to devour her soft lips greater. He pulled her closer while she gripped his shoulders tightly. She started kissing him back with the same fervor. Sparks through all her nerves as molten lava ran through her veins. Time seemed not to exist as they reveled in this new sensation. And new sensation it was for Inu-yasha had never kissed like this before. Finally, they pulled back, both shocked beyond belief. Embarrassed and blushing furiously Kagome turned around and walked to the hut. She paused in the doorway, and without turning around  
  
"Thanks" she whispered. She then stepped completely into the darkness of the hut.  
  
Inu-Yasha just stood there for a moment, letting the rain soak through him, before he turned around and jumped in a tree, feeling a lot colder without Kagome there.  
  
'Kagome...' he thought just before he fell asleep.  
  
Kagome picked her way around Sango and Miroku (Miroku now had his arm around Sango) to her corner. She listened to Miroku snore and Kirara purr.  
  
'Inu-Yasha...' she thought just before she fell asleep.  
  
*8*8*  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of Sango slapping Miroku.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Sango honest, I didn't mean to. I guess I can't keep my hands off you even in my sleep," Miroku said holding a slowly reddening cheek.  
  
"You better learn to control yourself, Miroku, or next time your sleeping outside! Rain or no rain!"  
  
Kagome groaned and slowly sat up. She stretched languidly but stopped in mid-stretch when she remembered last night.  
  
"That's right Inu-Yasha..." She slowly touched her lips.  
  
'What do I do?' she panicked. She suddenly stood up, wide awake now. She then realized Sango and Miroku. 'Ok I have to act normal; I can't let them find out!' So she did the regular morning chores of breakfast and packing up. She didn't see Inu-Yasha until they were ready to leave. She started panicking again. 'How is he going to react. This changes everything.....doesn't it?' He didn't say anything to her, until..." Hey wench, are you ready yet!?" he snarled.  
  
Kagome's heart sank a little. She glared up at him. "shut up you stupid dog!" He turned around and growled at her. "SIT!" She walked past his limp body on the ground with her nose in the air. 'I guess everything is back to normal.' She sighed. He stormed to the front of the group, but not before muttering a small "sorry" as he past her. 'But then again, I don't think things will ever be the same again!' Kagome thought with a small smile.  
  
*8*8*  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked it. R&R, and if you like my work, than look for my new fic 'Is It The Love of The Band or Just Plain Love' due to come out in a few months. Well, love you! Bye! 


End file.
